Goggles
by btamamura
Summary: Reboot. Danger Moth and Professor Squawkencluck reminisce on the time the professor presented Danger Moth with the goggles that have helped her through many missions. Fem-slash. Squawkenmoth. Squawkencluck x Danger Moth. Rated to be safe.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Danger Mouse (2015)**_ _or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners._

 **Notes:** _**Here we are, the story behind Danger Moth's goggles! They're only in my stories so they're not a canon thing. But, I thought they deserved an origin story since they appear in quite a few fics. Heh, look at me talking about inanimate objects like they're alive.**_

 _ **This is a Squawkenmoth story, so the fem-slash warning is present due to Squawkencluck and Danger Moth being romantically involved.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **(Linebreaks hate me so I will use**_ _PSDM_ _ **.)**_

PSDM

 _London is peaceful once more thanks to the valiant efforts of the Danger Agency. But, there is one agent who does not seem to appreciate that fact._

PSDM

"No, I do. It's just..." Danger Moth sighed as she entered the laboratory, the remains of something in her gloved hands.

Professor Squawkencluck heard the sound and turned to see who'd entered. She beamed at seeing her girlfriend was the one. "Welcome back, Danger Moth! I trust your mission went well?" She noted her girlfriend was not her usual cheerful self. "Danger Moth? What's the matter? Did something happen?"

"Can...can you please make it so it's just us? Locking the door and blocking outside access from holograms?" Although they'd revealed their relationship to the rest of the Danger Agents, she wanted some privacy between the two of them.

She nodded, pulled out a remote control and did exactly that. She pocketed the remote and approached Danger Moth. They no longer had to be professional, so she reached out and cupped her cheek. "What's the matter, Denise?"

"Squawky, I..." She held up the remains. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I broke the goggles you'd made for me."

She smiled reassuringly. "Did you worry that I would get cross with you? I'm not. Accidents happen; you're always one to take care with my gadgets so something out of your control happened." She leaned in and gave her a tender kiss on her forehead.

"It's not just that, Squawky. I treasured these more than the richest man in the world treasures every cent he owns. These were special to me, for the simple fact that you'd made them during a time you could see I needed them the most. They'd always come in handy and every time I put them on, you came to mind. Your wide smile as you presented me with them and the immense gratitude I felt at that moment. Squawky, I..."

She pulled her into a firm embrace. "Damaging the goggles doesn't mean you think any less of me, and I can always make you another pair if those can't be saved."

"I know. Squawky, I know that, but I...I still feel horrible..."

She hadn't seen Danger Moth so glum about something concerning her missions and gadgetry since the mission that had inspired the goggles the moth was currently upset over.

As both women stood there in a tight embrace, one seeking comfort, the other providing it, they both recalled the time the goggles came to be.

PSDM

 _ **Danger Moth had returned to Danger HQ, knowing she was about to get an earful from Colonel K. It wasn't entirely her fault that the criminal had escaped from her, it was because there were far too many bright lights surrounding them. And it wasn't as if the criminal was still free, he'd been apprehended by Danger Hedgehog.**_

 _ **But, none of that would save her from a firm**_ _bad show, Danger Moth_ _ **that she knew was coming. She was the world's second-greatest secret agent, she couldn't allow criminals to escape just because her natural instincts caused her to be easily distracted by very bright lights.**_

 _ **PSDM**_

 _ **Professor Squawkencluck had just emerged from Colonel K's office. She spotted the moth and noted she didn't appear very confident. "How'd the mission go?" she asked her new friend.**_

 _ **Danger Moth shrugged. "You might find out if you stay. Things...**_ _didn't_ _ **go as planned."**_

 _ **She frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do to help?"**_

 _ **She forced a smile. "If you can make it so I am**_ _not_ _ **distracted by bright lights, it would be appreciated." She stepped into the office to make her report.**_

 _ **Squawkencluck thought hard about what Danger Moth had said. Of all of the agents she got along with, Danger Moth was the one she would willingly admit she had little trouble with. The moth treated her and her work with respect, and even when in the laboratory, she stayed almost silent. Not once did she have to raise her voice at her to get her to behave herself or leave. The fact that they were both women, the main two in the agency, helped cement her feelings of fondness for Danger Moth. "I just might know how to help!" At that, she hurried to her laboratory.**_

 _ **PSDM**_

 _ **After shooing out Danger Mouse and Penfold, who were once again getting into her works-in-progress, she sat at her workbench and thought hard as to how she could achieve what Danger Moth needed. "She needs to avoid being distracted by bright lights, but sunglasses wouldn't work as she would struggle to see at night. But...wait a minute! I've got it!" She jumped to her feet and hurried to her storage lockers to gather the materials required. "Tinted glass should do it, but it needs to be firm enough to prevent being cracked easily."**_

 _ **PSDM**_

 _ **The next week, Danger Moth found herself standing outside of the laboratory. She'd been summoned by the professor and was waiting for permission to enter.**_

 _ **Squawkencluck poked her head out of the opening door and spotted the moth. "Danger Moth, just in time! Come on in!"**_

 _ **She was a little surprised at how the usually stoic hen was behaving. She sounded...**_ _excited_ _ **about something.**_

 _ **"Come on now, don't be shy! As I understand, you have a mission tonight?"**_

 ** _"I do, and it's right in the center of London. There is no question the lights will distract me."_**

 _ **"Maybe not."**_

 _ **"Professor, I**_ _can't_ _ **just turn my instincts**_ _off_ _ **, you know**_ _that_ _ **."**_

 _ **"I do, that's why I came up with something to help control your instincts." She handed her a box. "Go on and open it!"**_

 _ **Deciding to do as the professor urged, Danger Moth lifted the lid off the box and saw a shiny pair of goggles. "Goggles? Professor, do you really think they'll help?"**_

 _ **"You can test them here if you're uncertain." She led the moth to one of her brightest lamps. "Don't worry, I had your measurements from when I'd had to create non-blinding snow goggles for everyone, so they should fit."**_

 _ **She set down the box and slipped the goggles on. "They do fit and I can see clearly. But..."**_

 _ **"Now, stare at the light. I'll switch it on." She quickly threw on a pair of sunglasses.**_

 _ **Danger Moth nodded, ready to put her new goggles to the test. "Ready, Professor!"**_

 _ **She switched on the lamp. "You usually react instantaneously around lights, don't you? Yet it has already been five seconds. I'll turn up the brightness setting."**_

 _ **"Still nothing, Professor. It's like the light isn't as bright anymore!"**_

 _ **"The lenses are made of tinted fibreglass that can resist most forms of damage. They should help you with your missions from now on. If you feel they're satisfactory?"**_

 _ **"Could you please turn off the light? These are getting fogged."**_

 _ **She did as requested. She removed and pocketed her sunglasses, watching the moth remove the goggles. She felt mild alarm at seeing tears in her eyes, despite the fact she was smiling. "Danger Moth...?"**_

 _ **She sniffed. "This is the most thoughtful thing someone's ever done for me. Thank you, Professor Squawkencluck, these will really be a big help. Criminals won't be able to escape from me now because I won't be distracted by the lights around us. They won't be able to shine a torch to distract me or anything of the sort. I really,**_ _really_ _ **appreciate this."**_

 _ **She beamed. "They're yours then, Danger Moth. I hope they last you a long time."**_

PSDM

Danger Moth sighed. "Well, I guess these are no good," she whispered as she pulled back from the embrace.

Squawkencluck accepted the goggles and had a look at the damage. "Actually, I can have these repaired in less than a day. The frame was cracked and is missing some chunks of it, and one lens is missing, but it's not as severe as you feared. Leave them with me and you'll be fine to wear them again in no time at all." She placed the goggles atop her workbench then resumed holding her girlfriend. "It will be more than worth it to see you smile again, my darling Denise."

Danger Moth was smiling, slight though genuine. "You can always make me smile, Squawky." She leaned in and locked lips with her girlfriend, feeling much better knowing that everything was alright.

PSDM

 _Did I miss anything? I was booking another appointment with my dentist and I advise you readers do the same! Even though he wasn't in this one, I hope you'll continue to look out for more stories of..._ _ **Danger Mouse**_ _! Whether they include him or not._

PSDM

 **After-notes:** _ **You may have noticed just why Danger Moth treasures the goggles so much. It's not because of how they help her in her missions, but the thoughtfulness put into them.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! You don't have to review, but please no flames. Constructive criticism is welcomed as always.**_


End file.
